


Alone, Afraid

by Zephyros22



Series: Arc Two [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugging, Remus is a creepy sonofabitch, held captive, non-con undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: Amelia wakes to find herself in a desperate situation





	Alone, Afraid

Amelia woke to darkness.

The ground beneath her was rough, cold. It scraped against her bare skin and sent cold shivers crawling along her flesh. Gently, she shifted, only to find her body aching and in pain. Her skirt was wrapped around her legs, and though she tried to kick it free, her thighs remained tangled inside the confines of her petticoat. Every movement was slow, as if she was moving through water. Gently, she pushed herself up and looked about.

A full moon hung outside the barred window, open to let a cold draft fill the room. The stone walls spoke of dust and dampness, locking the chill tightly within her space. The only light to illuminate the small space was a lamp hung from the ceiling. The wick burned dim and low, casting ominous shadows around her. Amelia turned to look around her. Old empty crates were stacked around her. They sat in the dark corners of the small room offering little solution as to how to escape. Opposite from her sat a heavy wooden door. A warm glow beckoned from the small window just above Amelia's height. She could not ascertain her whereabouts from the stone corridor outside. 

She shivered, and became aware of the bruises forming on her bare shoulders. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to contain what little warmth she had. Her hair had come undone, and now tumbled down her shoulders. The ribbon from Marie sat lopsided within her curls. Her shoes had vanished, and her bare feet ached from the cold. a glance at her arm provided a large, hand shaped bruise was forming on her forearm. Her shifting on the rough stone had produced small beads of blood which had already scabbed over in delicate lines.

A noise at the door provoked her attention. Her movements were sluggish, but she raised herself up and brought her legs closer to her to stand. Keys rattled outside, follows by the sound of a lock clicking. Clinging to a crate for support, she tried to drag her legs underneath her, only to have her arms fail her. She tumbled back to the floor, splayed across the stone pathetically. Shaking, she pushed herself up to face the intruder at the door as it swung open.

Remus.

He gazed down at her pityingly, almost sympathetically. The glow from the corridor illuminated his back and hurt Amelia's eyes. She winced in discomfort. Taking notice, Remus gently eased his way into the room and shut the door behind him. The thud sent a sense of finality ringing through the room.

"Sleep well?" he asked softly, and Amelia recoiled. 

His expression was almost tender, a small reassuring smile upon his lips. The same smile he had given her in the garden, in the glade, and under the shimmering light of ballroom chandeliers. The smile he gave her now when he stood above her bruised, broken, drugged state in a foreign room with naught but a low wick for light.

She wanted to claw it off his face.

She wanted nothing more than to snarl and smack him, to grab hold of his tailored jacket and rip it, sneering obscenities. The thought of such an action set her blood to boil. Forgotten for a moment was the chill, the darkness and thoughts that swum like water. Her focus was razor sharp, seeing nothing more than an enemy before her, set to destroy her and the kingdom she defended.

Amelia rose up in an attempt to lunge towards him, only to have her balance fail her. She spent a dazed moment on the floor, turning her head to once again look at Remus. Gone now was the graceful smile, replaced by cold, dark eyes and an almost apathetic visage. Summoning her voice, Amelia spoke in a hoarse rasp.

"Where am I?"

His face loosened slightly, a small smile beckoning at the corner of his mouth. "Somewhere safe." his voice sounded like it had an echo, the words loose and warbled to Amelia's ears.

"Safe from what?" Her throat was raw. How long had she been sleeping in this cold damp room?

He did smile then. "Safe from the events of tomorrow." He shifted and slowly bent down to her level. "You needn't worry, you will not be harmed here."

Amelia stiffened at his words. The confidence of his voice and the reality of her position began to sink into her. A heavy weight dropped down in her chest and sat in her stomach. "What...Just what are you going to do?"

"Shhh," he whispered, reaching forward to push a piece of hair behind her ear. She shivered. "You needn't worry yourself about that, my darling."

She clumsily smacked his hand away, fear becoming apparent in her eyes. "No." She tried to shout, only for her voice to be so small and weak. "You can't!"

His expression hardened for a brief moment, and Amelia felt fear bubble in her stomach. The gentle smile returned again. "It is for the best, I assure you." he murmured. "As long as you remain here you will be safe. And after, once everything has settled, will I take you to see the kingdom we will build from the ashes of this empire."

Remus's hand cupped her face, thumb tracing over her bottom lip. It managed to awake Amelia from her state of shock. All at once her senses returned to her, sounds and colors and senses becoming sharp in a single instant. She lunged forward, clamping down on the gloved hand between her teeth, and bit down as hard as she could.

Remus yelped and tried to pull back his hand, and when it did not yield, brought his other across Amelia's face blindingly. The knight bent over, hair and blood caught in her mouth. She spit, the phlegm landing on the cold gray stone. She looked up, red staining the corner of her mouth, a spark searing in her eyes.

"This kingdom will never bow to a coward such as you." she snarled. "And neither shall I!"

Remus looked down at her with disgust, fury staining his features. "You little wench." He hissed "Your kingdom will fall like a box of matchsticks, just you see." He removed his glove and stuffed it clumsily into his pocket, turning away from her. 

At the door, he paused.

"I shall win this battle." his voice was deep with the threat. The air around him seemed to hold still with his words, raising goosebumps on Amelia's arms. "And struggle as you might..." He looked at her over his shoulder, eyes burning from the light of the lamp. "I will break you. This much I promise."

The door shut with a heavy thud. The lock clicked behind him. Amelia was once again silenced to darkness. Her body shook with adrenaline, with fear and anger. The taste of iron was still raw in her mouth. Her shoulders trembled against the cold. Silence reigned over the small space. Her fists pressed against the stone beneath her, scraping skin over the rough floor.

All at once, it occurred to her she was entirely alone.

No way out, no idea where she was, no aid in sight, no strength to fight. She was utterly, despairingly alone.

Tears began to sear her eyes with warmth. The weight of reality sunk heavily upon her shoulders. She could not stop the sob that escaped her raw throat. Her arms shook with the effort to hold herself up. The lamp flickered low, threatening the plunge the space into darkness.

Only the moon let forth gentle light, streaming through the window of her prison. Amelia turned her eyes to it, watery and fearful, and sent up a silent prayer.

"Please, someone...help me."


End file.
